Maborga
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Massachusetts has a not-so-secret crush on Seborga. His FAVORITE two sisters try to help him win the heart of his favorite Italian. How will it go? Will the girls give up? Will Seborga quit being so straight? READ AND FIND OUT! So sorry that this technically extremely MarySue-ish...came from New York's blog!


**Heeeeeeey, guys! This is my first technically Mary Sue story and I'm sorry if you don't like those, click that little back arrow, it's there for a reason!**

**Massachusetts belongs to Katie-Kat1129**

**Georgia belongs to SavannahJonesGA**

**New York is mine~**

**Everything else is Hima-papa's**

**Here we go!**

Massachusetts sauntered down the hall of the state's meeting floor. He heard a noise from behind and whipped around only to be dragged from what was now his behind. "C'mon, Ty! I've got a plan…" New York laughed.

"Abby! What the hell are you doing?!" Mass screeched. Nya pulled his into a room, shutting the door and throwing him into a chair.

"Just calm down. I sorta told Sebo that I hooked him up with someone and you have to get ready!" she explained before pulling every hair-care product imaginable out. She made him up with plenty of resistance and shouting. The girl pulled a rack of clothing out from behind a curtain, "Stand up." She commanded.

"Please tell me I don't have to wear those…" Tyler whined. New York threw a pair of black jeans and a dress shirt at her alternate-universe brother.

"Go…" she shoved him into the dressing room. When he came out, she squealed, "For once, you don't look like an idiot!"

"Thanks…wait-HEY!" New York giggled and grabbed his wrist to drag him back outside. Georgia stood waiting, smiling when she saw her alternate-universe siblings approaching.

"Mass, are ya ready?" she asked.

"You guys hate me, don't you?" he asked instead of answering.

Both girls shook their heads 'no' but snickered thinking about how this'll go.

"HEY, SEBORGA!" they both yelled when they saw the Italian. Seborga took one look at them, saw Massachusetts dressed nicely with his hair done, and spun on his hells to run away.

"NOT HAPPENING, YOU TWO!" he yelled as he left the trio in his dust.

Tyler's face burned and he glared daggers at his siblings.

"Sorry, Masshole! We'll try again! He's gotta say yes eventually!" New York tackle-hugged him before running off with Georgia to figure out Plan B.

* * *

The next day at W Academy, Nya and Georgia sat waiting in science for Seborga. This was the one class they had with Sebo that didn't include Mass. The first bell rang and Seborga came in behind Molossia.

"Sebo!" the girls screeched.

Seborga's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No. No way. Not happening. I refuse!"

"C'mon, Seborga! At least give him a CHANCE!" Georgia whined.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd love him!" New York begged. Just then, Mass came in the room with a letter for the teacher. Nya ran over and squished his cheeks, "How can you say no to this?" she forced herself to coo.

"What the hell, Abbs?! Le' go!" Tyler pushed her off. "And what're you two DOING?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm not going out with a guy!" Seborga fussed.

"What?! Why didn't you two ASK ME before doing this shit?!" Mass yell-asked.

"Because you would've said no." the girls said in unison, giving the 'we did nothing wrong' look.

Mass stormed over to them, grabbed their wrists and dragged them out of earshot. "Look. I already have my own idea. So, leave everything to me, got it?" he hissed. Both girls nodded while grinning wildly. "Whatever…I'm going back to my class…" Mass slipped out, running back to his room.

* * *

"SEBORGA!" Mass yelled outside the Italian house. "SEBORGA!" he chucked a few Braeburn apples at the house, hopefully hitting the micronation's window.

Romanoa threw the window up and stuck his head out, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled. Tyler froze, dropping the apple in his hand. "Damn kid…" Romano mumbled before walking away.

Seborga came over to the window, "Mass. Just go home!" he yelled down.

"No way! I won't leave until you agree to go on ONE date with me!"

* * *

A week later New York and Georgia were running around and preparing everything for Massachusetts. The Bay State was practically frozen in place, fear taking over him at the thought of going on a date with Seborga.

Seborga!

Just then, the doorbell rang and the girls nearly trampled each other trying to answer the door.

"Hey, Seborga." New York greeted.

"Ciao…let's get this over with. Where's Ty?" Seborga asked.

"Ooh, eager much?" Georgia giggled.

Both boys blushed, Seborga surprisingly less than Mass. "Let's get outta here before the embarrass us even more…" Tyler said, instinctively taking the Italian by the arm.

* * *

One week later at school, the two boys went down the hall hand-in-hand. They paused in front of Seborga's class with the girls. "See ya later, Sebo." Mass said, releasing his boyfriend's hand.

" 'bye, Babe…" Seborga quickly pecked the American's lips before slipping into his classroom. Massachusetts grinned ear-to-ear, walking away towards his own first class. "REALLY YOU TWO?! Quit bleeding…!" Mass snickered and shook his head, _They're so weird…_he smiled.

**AND THAT'S THAT! I'm so happy I did this…! Sorry it's a little jumpy with the parts but I didn't wanna get into the boring details and you could pretty much GUESS I was gonna make sure they got together~!**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed~! **


End file.
